nibtestfandomcom-20200214-history
PVP Rules
'PVP Rules' 1- You must @Administrator a third party Administrator when pvp is instigated. They will either oversee the theater of the mind or roll20 fight. All actions must be rolled. 2- Characters must be within 3 ECL range of each other unless instigated. 3- Spars between two willing participants must be done in one of the sanctioned arenas that provide healing services after. Spars done on the street are against the law and punishable. 4- PVP death is murder if not in self-defense (determined by administrators) and will be investigated and punished if caught. 5- You can not loot dead bodies. The only exception to this is unique items (ie Artifacts and quest items) 6- All results are final. 7- Follow the PVP guidelines. 8- Once you have read the rules put "I have read and agreed to PVP rules" somewhere on your sheet. PVP Guidelines PvP Interactions (Which include theft, combat, and any action that directly pits two or more PC’s directly against one another) can only take place under the direct supervision of a staff member, which can be achieved by contacting us via discord, or requesting a session to oversee the PvP. While we realize the small inconvenience, we do our best to have staff on hand during all hours, and imposed the restriction to give each player a fair chance should conflict arise. Without an impartial judge, things can quickly devolve into “Nun-uh, because I do THIS!”. Also in the sake of fairness, Combat will not be permitted between characters with an ECL difference of 3 or more; though this does not mean a level difference can create a “consequence barrier”, as in-character actions (such as bounties, calling the guard, etc) are still permissible. Random PvP is not permissible, nor is killing another character purely over alignment, disposition, out of character reasons, and the like. To allow everybody to have a good time, characters by default are in a PvP protected status, in which other players may not initiate hostile action(s) against them. However, a number of things may remove this status and make a character eligible for attempted PvP. These are listed below: * Provocation: First and foremost, provocation will remove a character’s PvP protected status. Things such as raising undead in front of the good aligned, making threats, conspiring against another player’s plans, Casting good/evil descriptor spells among characters of the opposite alignments, and the like. This most often applies to Evil characters; because as someone that harms others you're more likely to garner the animosity of your peers, the world around you, and organizations that don't share your world view. However, this doesn’t imply exclusivity. A lone Paladin among evil characters may find themselves in just as much trouble if they commit aggressively good acts. In either case, this does not mean its open season on your character(s). If you hide your deeds and stay away from the watchful eye of other characters, then your villain (or hero) can continue their existence in relative peace.If your character has a specific trigger, that may be unique to them (Such as being an Anti-paladin / Paladin / Cleric, or simply having strong a moral disposition), then you are expected to inform someone. OOC should they begin to cross that line. They should also be given an opportunity to take back that action if they are unwilling to deal with the consequences of triggering your character. Such "retcons" need to be a clear option for the accused party, thought they must also be brief, and will not be afforded to characters that are performing clear acts of provocation once informed of the opportunity. PvP protected status primarily exists to protect your PCs from random acts of violence. However, PvP protected status will not, and should not, protect a character defiling a temple to Sarenrae in front of its priest any more than it will prevent a cleric of Lamashtu from protecting her unholy place from an Inquisition. Common sense at the end of the day is the rule. * Character Level 20: The second most common way to become eligible for PvP is to achieve level 20. At level twenty your feats are legendary, your impact on the world is grave, and the agenda you stand for flourishes under your watchful and potent eye. At this stage of your character's story there's no denying they've made enemies along the way. If you're playing a simple advocate for the poor, who spends heavily into charitable acts you may still be targeted by would-be tyrants wanting to halt your support of the lower class so they might oppress them. In short, there's no way to avoid this. * Possession: Possession of a unique item or artifact. We don't support bullying or griefing here in Nibiru. Another character killing yours for their headband of intellect is not permitted (unless you're on the pvp list for another reason, of course). However, in the event that an object you possess is entirely unique, it can make sense within the fiction for other characters to envy it, which may bring you into conflict with those characters and PCs. If your character has the Book of the Damned, and my character wants it, then the only option for my character is to take it from yours. In such an event your status on the PvP list empowers the natural course of the narrative to bring you into conflict with thieves and rivals. In such an event however, both parties must be informed OOC before any action is taken, and a GM must be contacted to oversee the PvP itself. Category:Rules